Historia de un Gryffindor
by Mon Lu Delacour
Summary: Un chico con algunos problemas, unos amigos muy especiales, un amor, una humillación... en fin, problemas de un chico en Hogwarts. Lean plis
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! aquí les va un modesto escrito... espero que les guste...

Disclaimer: todo lo conocido es propiedad de J. K. Rowling... lo que no hayan visto ni escuchado en otra parte... es mío!! jajaja

Mon Lu Delacour

* * *

Era de noche, la luna menguante brillaba en el oscuro cielo vislumbrando la silueta del imponente castillo. En una de las torres de distinguía la silueta de una persona cuya capa ondeaba por el viento. En su uniforme se distinguían los colores de la noble casa de los valientes, tenía el cabello castaño, la tez clara y en sus ojos dorados brillaba el reflejo de la luna con cierto dejo de amargura, en su pecho brillaba la insignia de prefecto.

¿Qué hacía un prefecto de la casa de los leones a mitad de la noche en la torre de Astronomía? Eso ni él se lo terminaba de explicar, simplemente al terminar su ronda, en vez de ir hacia su dormitorio, había seguido caminando y había llegado hasta ahí. No entendía qué le ocurría, hacían días que sentía que algo le faltaba, no había tenido una buena semana, se había sentido más mal de lo normal, y varios profesores y alumnos habían llegado a notar su mal estado. Pero no sabía ni entendía qué le podía faltar, tenía amigos en quien podía confiar, no tenía grandes problemas con sus estudios, había recibido honores, y tenía la confianza del director al tenerlo y aceptarlo ahí a pesar de su situación. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Este era su último año, al fin de este se acabarían las clases, los profesores, sus compañeros, las casas, lo que significaba que se encontraría con la gran incertidumbre de su futro, a la cual no encontraba respuesta, pero fuera de eso no entendía esa sensación de vacío en su interior. Día a día se había comenzado a sentir desganado, cansado, presionado y con un terrible miedo a olvidar o errar algo. Sabía que tenía la posibilidad de relajarse, pero no podía traicionar así la confianza que habían depositado en él.

Se sentía frágil, expuesto, sentía la necesidad de ser protegido por alguien, pero quién… no podía mostrar su sufrimiento, sería una muestra de debilidad, lo que lo haría más vulnerable a la humillación social, a la incomprensión, a la crueldad de la sociedad, ataques que no sería capaz de soportar, no solo. Sabía que sus amigos lo apoyarían y lo defenderían, pero él no lo permitiría, no aceptaría que ellos se sacrificaran por él, por eso mismo no hablaba con ellos de su sentir, de sus miedos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... es la primera historia que escribo, no pido consideración, piedad ni compasión, sólo espero la realidad... si está malo u opinan que mejor era tirarlo a la basura... díganlo, no me molesta, es más, prefiero una buena crítica a un "está bien para ser tu primera historia´" sin fondo... pues entonces... espero reviews con tomates incluidos XD... y dependiendo de la crítica en un par de días subiré el segundo capítulo que lo tengo listo o lo tiraré al fuego... adios 


	2. Encuentro en la torre de Astronmía

Aquí estoy de nuevo... esperando reviews para saber si seguir... mmm... bueno, aquí les va el segundo capítulo, ojalá les guste

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro…_

Dedicado a: Naty, la primera en leer esta historia... además de ser una fanática de Remus... ojala te guste...

**_Mon Lu Delacour_**

* * *

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, en el fondo sí sabía que era lo que le faltaba, lo que había dejado ese vacío en su interior. Más que un "algo", era un "alguien", y ese "alguien" tenía nombre y apellido, nombre que había sido borrado de sus labios y de su vida, mas no de sus pensamientos y corazón. Era imposible que aún después de que lo hubiera engañado, humillado y despreciado, su corazón se acelerara y su estómago se contrajera con tan solo divisar su silueta en un pasillo. ¿Cómo era posible seguir amando a alguien aún después de haberse jurado a sí mismo odiarla? Eso era algo, que para él no tenía respuesta, más aún ahora que ella lo había comenzado a buscar nuevamente, le había pedido perdón, e incluso insinuado que quería recuperar lo que en algún momento había habido entre ellos. Todo esto lo había sumido en la más grande de las confusiones, la seguía amando igual o más que antes, pero tenía miedo, miedo de volver a sufrir, miedo de lo que dirían sus amigos, miedo a no soportar una nueva desilusión.

Sumergido en estos pensamientos estaba el joven león, cuando apareció en la entrada de la torre la silueta de una joven, la insignia de prefecto destelló a la luz de la luna sobre su capa mientras avanzaba hacia el joven, quien no se percató de su presencia hasta que ella posó su mano en su hombro y lo saludó con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué hace el prefecto de los leones en la torre de Astronomía en mitad de la noche?"

"¿Qué hace la prefecta de Ravenclaw merodeando a estas horas?"

Ambos se observaron directamente a los ojos unos segundos, luego ella se sentó juntó a él, simplemente se sentó a su lado sin decir nada más. Eso lo inquietaba cada vez más, pero se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. Permanecieron así, uno junto al otro en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que ella rompió el silencio sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

"Bella noche, eh?... En verdad que es hermoso ver el lago de noche… dicen que de noche el agua no es tan fría…. ¿lo has probado?"

"Ah… no…" – la pregunta lo había tomado desapercibido, ahora ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"¡Ay, Remus! No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos…"

Esta "declaración", si es que así podía llamarse lo había tomado desprevenido, además que exigía una respuesta, la cual no tenía muy clara. Pero de pronto, mientras miraba hacia el bosque prohibido, recordó el día en que se habían conocido, en una salida a Hogsmeade. Sirius y James estaban castigados por tirar una bomba fétida a Snape, habían tenido la mala suerte de que justo en ese momento pasaba por ahí el profesor Slughorn y los había sorprendido, además Meter tenía deberes pendientes, por lo que se había quedado en el castillo. Él se hubiera quedado, de no ser por que faltaba poco para navidad y necesitaba comprar algunos regalos. Fue así que al salir de Honeydukes había chocado con una chica que cargaba una gran cantidad de paquetes que fueron a dar al suelo tras el impacto. Él se había disculpado repetidas veces mientras recogía los paquetes, y, al darse cuenta de que iba sola, se ofreció a acompañarla y así llevarle los paquetes para que no se repitiera el incidente a lo que ella había aceptado alegre. Ese día pasearon por todo el pueblo comprando regalos y conversando. Ella era prefecta de Ravenclaw, estaba en 7º año al igual que él y su nombre era Louis Burrow. La tarde se les hizo breve y sólo cuando notaron que comenzaba a oscurecer volvieron al castillo.

Un peso sobre su hombreo lo hizo volver al presente, especialmente al notar que el peso era la cabeza de la chica, quien la habían apoyado en su hombro. En ese momento olvidó todo lo que le había hecho sufrir, y sólo recordó los buenos momentos. Influenciado por estos recuerdos casi sin pensarlo posó su mano sobre la de ella, entrecruzándolas, ante esto la chica sonrió y levantó su cabeza mirando fijamente al castaño, quien se acercó a ella hasta fundirse n un tierno beso. Tras esto permanecieron abrazados un tiempo, hasta que sintió que ella temblaba bajo su brazo.

"Será mejor irnos, está haciendo frío aquí"

"Tienes razón" – respondió ella.

Así, sin más palabras, caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la entrada de la sala común de la chica, donde se despidieron sin palabras, sólo un abrazo y un corto beso. Luego el joven caminó hacia su torre con hervidero de pensamientos sentimientos por cabeza. No entendía por qué había hecho aquello, ni por qué no se detuvo, sentía una gran alegría a la vez de una gran confusión. Sentía que había hecho lo correcto, lo que su corazón le pedía, pero a la vez tenía un mal presentimiento que le provocaba esa confusión. Llegando a su dormitorio se encontró con sus amigo durmiendo plácidamente por lo que prefirió no molestarlos con sus pequeñeces, por lo que se acostó esperando que el nuevo día le trajera la solución a su confusión.

* * *

PD: Naty... que te apuesto que te hubiera encantado ser Louis... jajajaja, pero a verás por que no te di el honor de ser ella... xD

Espero reviews con sus comentarios...


	3. Un duro despertar

Hola!! Aquí está el terce capítulo... me divertí bastante escribiéndolo así que espero que les guste. Sigo esperando comentarios con sus críticas y opiniones.

_Mon Lu Delacour_

Caminaba por el bosque prohibido adentrándose cada vez más, no sabía donde iba, pero algo le decía que aún no llegaba, seguía caminando, escuchaba ruido de cascos cerca, - "Centauros" – pensó, mas siguió adelante. De pronto al final del camino, en medio de una gran oscuridad, se vislumbra una silueta, se apresura, escucha una suave voy llamándolo… "Remus… Remus…". Está a punto de llegar…

De pronto se despierta al sentir un gran peso sobre él, abre los ojos y se encuentra con la divertida mirada de Sirius justo frente a él.

"Buenos días, Lunáticos" – le dice sonriente.

"emm… buenos días, Canuto… ¿podrías? –

"Claro" – sentándose sobre él e ignorando el exagerado quejido de Remus – "¿En qué andabas anoche?, con James te estuvimos esperando, pero como tardaste tanto nos dormimos"

"No… nada… sólo me tardé un poco más en la ronda…"

"Mmm…" – mirándolo inquisidoramente – "¿Qué opinas Cornamenta?" – esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a quien permanecía sentado en la cama mirándolos divertido.

"Opino que se merece un castigo por habernos hecho perder nuestras preciosas horas de sueño" – dijo melodramáticamente a lo que añadió – "Aunque también opino, querido amigo Canuto, que te deberías levantar de ahí antes de que le rompas las costillas a nuestro pequeño lobito".

Sirius se levantó haciendo un puchero a James, quien se ríe por la niñería de su amigo.

"Ya, Sirius, pensemos qué castigo le vamos a dar s este prefecto" - dijo con complicidad

"Mmm… ¿qué puede ser?... – ambos se acercan mirando al castaño, el cual mientras ellos conversaban había permanecido en silencio tratando de recordar lo que estaba soñando antes de que Sirius hubiera decidido despertarlo como hacía todas las mañanas… por lo menos ese día había dejado de lado la opción de empaparlo para despertarlo.

Sus dos amigos mientras se acercaban tenían un peligroso brillo en su mirada que más que preocupar a Remus lo hizo pensar en todas las veces que había visto ese mismo brillo… y en las veces que él mismo había tenido esa mirada… era lo que avisaba que algún plan de los merodeadores estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, ya fuera atacar a Snivellus o un nuevo plan de James para conquistar a Lily, siempre aparecía ese resplandor en los ojos de los cuatro amigos, por que incluso Meter tomaba parte en las travesuras, aunque últimamente el lobo se había relegado a observar, no habían logrado animarlo con ninguna de sus "acciones"… Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no alcanzó a escuchar los planes para su "castigo", por lo que se sorprendió cuando se sintió levantado y llevado en el aire por ambos jóvenes.

"¡Ya es hora de que te levantes!" – exclamó Sirius con alegría.

"vamos Monny, a bañarse…" – dijo James mientras entraban al baño con el resignado chico en el aire que pronto fue dejado en la ducha, donde mediante un hechizo le quitaron el pijama y le largaron el agua.

"¡Ahhhh!... ¡está fría!"

"Es buena para la circulación, querido amigo… y le dará brillo a tu cabello"

"¿Por qué no van a despertar a Peter?" – alegó quien tiritaba bajo el chorro de agua fría.

"¡Cierto! Lo estábamos olvidando¡andando Black!" –

"Medida de acción: Calamar Gigante" – dice esto mientras se acerca a la última cama de la habitación donde se veía un bulto que subía y bajaba acompasadamente a la vez que emitía fuertes ronquidos. Al llegar a su lado Sirius corre el dosel de la cama a lo que James levanta solemnemente la varita y exclama:

"¡Aguamenti!" –

"¡Ahhh¡Me ahogó¡Auxilio!" – grita moviéndose desesperado enredándose en las mantas y cayendo al suelo.

"¡JAJAJAJAJA!" – Sirius y James se sostienen mutuamente mientras se retuercen de la risa.

Una vez vestidos todos bajaron al gran comedor a desayunar un Remus intentando parecer ofendido, un Peter enfurruñado y nos James y Sirius con radiantes sonrisas. Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor se sientan junto a una chica pelirroja.

"¡Buenos días, Preciosa!" – la saluda James con un rápido beso en la mejilla

"¡JAMES WILLIAM POTTER!" – exclama furiosa.

"Buenos días Lily" – la saluda Remus divertido.

"Hola Remus… por favor dile a tu amigo que me deje en paz"

"Pero si sólo saludé a mi pelirroja favorita" – exclamó James con cara de inocente, a la cual recibió una gélida mirada de la chica.

James decidió dirigirse hacia Sirius a quien dijo algo que sonó parecido a "mujeres", Lily conversaba con una chica junto a ella, mientras Peter comía en silencio. Remus sólo observaba sin ganas el plato que tenía delante, cuando un sonido de risas lo hizo levantar la vista hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde se encontró con una visión que provocó que saliera rápidamente del salón dejando un apenas audible "lo siento". Lily se percató de esto y buscó con la mirada lo que pudo haber provocado tal reacción en el sereno Lupin, encontrándose con una chica de Raven dándole un beso a un chico que la sostenía por la cintura – "Louis" – pensó, a lo que su mente entendió la reacción de su amigo y salió esperando poder encontrarlo.

* * *

Mientras tanto cierto chico corría hacia el bosque prohibido, llegando a los lindes de este, siguió corriendo hasta tropezar y caer abrazándose a un carbol. Se sentía tonto, estúpido, a la vez que indefenso, herido y solo… terriblemente solo. Quería llorar, pero no se lo podía permitir… ya era suficiente con haber salido de esa manera del salón, pero sería capaz de seguir viendo como lo humillaban… sentía como si le hubieran pisoteado el corazón, no entendía como era posible que ella le pudo hacer eso… para que… esperanzarlo… darle tal felicidad, para luego hundirlo, no era capaz de creer que una persona fuera capaz de tal maldad. Se dejó caer quedando apoyado en el árbol. Se sentía patético… estaba sentado contra un árbol con su cabeza entre sus rodillas en medio del bosque prohibido, sintiendo correr sus lágrimas que no había podido contener por más tiempo por sus mejillas. En ese momento tomó una determinación… no dejaría que nadie más le volviera a hacer daño de esta forma… nunca más dejaría que sus sentimientos abarcaran de tal manera a una chica, no volvería a sufrir… pera tampoco volvería a amar, amar era un riesgo demasiado grande para él, riesgo que no se permitiría afrontar nunca más. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que delante suyo se extendía un camino que se adentraba en el bosque, tuvo un extraño sentimiento, como si ya hubiera estado ahí, luego recordó – "mi sueño" – era el mismo lugar, tuvo la intención de seguir el camino cuando oyó una voz desde los lindes del bosque que lo llamaba, era Lily.

* * *

¿Les gustó¿Me quisieran matar? jajaja lo que sea dejénme un review para poder saberlo...

adios!!


End file.
